bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/Transferred To Bullworth (TheToughGuy): Chapter 6
Helping Hand It was Monday now. Two days has pass since the party at the Jocks' Clubhouse. Cameron has not spoken to Jake since he punched her and allowed John to call her a bitch. She told me all this while we worked on our assignment together in English class. "So you haven't said one word to him since the party? How has he been taking it?" I asked her. "He's been calling me relentless and even came up to my dorm room when I went to the showers just so he could wait till I got back to talk to me", Cameron answers. "And what happened there?" I then asked her. "One of the female teachers caught him, practically dragged him by his ear to the exit and kicked him out. I told her what was happening and she told me to report him to Dr. Kowalski the next time he tries to talk to me", she says. "Report him for stalking? I don't think he'll take kindly to that", I told her. Just as we finished our assignment, the class bell rang and Mr. Galloway tells the class, "Turn in your assignments if you're finished. If you have not finished, then take it home with you and work on it over the week till we meet up again next Monday". "Thank goodness we completed our assignment on time", I said to Cameron as I took both our assignments and brought it up to Mr. Galloway. I laid them on his desk and then we left the classroom. Just as we left the classroom, one of the Jocks from the party two days earlier came up to me and tells me, "Jake wants to see you". "If it has to do with him threatening me if I take Cameron from him, tell him I said to go fuck himself", I told the Jock. "You watch your mouth when you speak of Jake like that", the Jock tells me. "He's the king of this school. Whatever he says goes. If he says he needs you, then you better go to him and see what he needs. You do it or life here at Bullworth Academy will be very diffcult for you". I was about to tell him something crude when Cameron tells me, "You better go see what he wants. I'll see you when you're done". I gave Cameron a nod goodbye and then followed the Jock out of the Main Building. While we walked towards the Athletics Area, I asked the Jock in a mocking tone, "So, what does Jake need help with? Washing his compression shorts?" "Man, shut up", the Jock tells me. "I've been with you for a few minutes and already, you're a fucking nuisance". "You know what, I'm sorry", I told him. "Just tell me what Jake needs from me and I'll gladly tell him no to his face". "Kid, you do what he says. If you don't, I'll kindly give you an ass-beating. If you think what Jake did to Craig Smith at the party was bad, wait till I get my hands on you", he tells me. "Whatever. I bet you're not as tough as you say you are", I told him. After a while of walking, we made it pass the Gym and Pool buildings and onto the football field. We walked around the field and made it to the front steps of the Jocks' Clubhouse. "Jake should be in there. You better watch yourself while in there", the Jock tells me. "Whatever", I told him as I pushed open the doors and found Jake in there, sitting on a lounge chair. "We literally have the same English class. You could have just came up to me and said, 'I need you'", I remarked. "I wanted to talk to you in private", Jake then tells me. "I'm not hitting on Cameron if this is what the meeting is about", I told him. "It's not that", he then tells me. "I have to go get a package and I can't send any of my friends over to get it". "I'm not your errand boy. Go find somebody else", I told him. "And that's the thing, I can't find anyone else. You look reliable. That is what I need at the moment", Jake tells me. "Why should I help you?" I then asked him. "You threatened me a few times. And it's obvious that you don't trust me around Cameron. She and I are just friends and you take it on a personal level. Seriously, you need to grow up". "Don't tell me what to do", Jake then says to me. "And you know what, you're right. I don't like Cameron being around other people. She's too trusting and that can be very dangerous around here. I'm just trying to protect her". I knew for a fact that what he said wasn't true, but I kept my mouth shut just so I don't start up a fight. "You looked like the kind of person that would take advantage of her. In fact, you look like the kind of person who got into so much trouble prior to coming here. And it would make sense. More than half the student body here transferred here after getting into some form of trouble. Not many would come here over a scholarship offer. Tell me, what did you do that got you send here?" "That isn't any of your business", I told him. "Cameron did tell me you had a dark secret, a skeleton in the closest or something like that. I will figure you out, one way or another", he tells me. "No you won't", I told him. "No one will". "Whatever. Will you help me or what?" Jake then asks me. "Depends. What will I get in return?" I asked him. "You'll get my respect for one thing. And some money. How's $4.00?" he tells me. "Four bucks, are you crazy? Make it $10.00", I told him. "No, $4.00", he says. "If you want me to be your helping hand, then you better cough up $10.00", I told him. From where I stood, Jake took in some consideration about my price. After a while of thinking, he grinned and then told me, "Alright, $10.00". "What do you need me to do?" I asked him. "I need you to pick me up a package from my contact", he tells me. "He's over in Old Bullworth Vale at a clothing store called Aquaberry. He use to be a coach here 20 years ago, so it probably won't be too hard to spot him". "A coach could look like anyone", I told him. "His name is James Burton. He's bald but has a horseshoe of red hair and even a red mustache. Is that enough?" he says to me. "Good enough", I told him. I exit the Clubhouse and started making my way to my dorm room to get the keys to my car. Once I got to the dorm and got my keys, I went straight to the parking lot to get to my car. I got to my Sultan RS and unlocked it. Once I started my car up and started pulling out of the parking lot, I turned on the radio just so I wouldn't be bored in case I come across another traffic jam like before. Hello guys, this is Eric Young, bringing you another blast from the past. If any of you listeners have ever seen the 1983 film ''Scarface ''or ever listened to Flashback FM back in 2001 - the older listeners that is, then I'm sure this is a song that many of you are very familiar with. This is Rush Rush by Debbie Harry. Enjoy. '' I listened to the song while driving across the bridge into Old Bullworth Vale. Once I was across the bridge, I turned right onto the one way street called Corner Street and continued to follow it till I found a parking space in front of an apartment building. I got out and made my way through the plaza. I knew where the Aquaberry store was thankfully. After going to the local Burger Shot the other week, I didn't want to go back to the school right away, so I went across the street and explored the plaza. It was the closest thing to a mall that this town had to offer and I usually liked going to the mall back in Liberty City to look at things, so I went to check it out. Thank goodness I did though or else I wouldn't have known where Aquaberry was. After a while of walking, I made it to the Aquaberry store. I entered the store and was greeted by the clerk at the cash register. "Please tell me if you need any help with anything", he tells me. "I'm just looking for someone who's in here. Thanks anyway", I told the clerk. I walked around the store, looking for this Burton guy. After a while, I believe I may have found the guy near the dressing rooms. I went up to the guy and asked him, "Are you Mr. James Burton?" "Yes, I am", he tells me. "Jake Summers sent me here to collect a package from you", I told him. "Good thing. The last bunch of kids he sent caused so much trouble here that they got kicked out permanently. This is the only place I can meet up with his contacts", he tells me. He then pulls out a package from his backpack and gives it to me. "What's in here?" I asked him. "It's none of your business", Mr. Burton tells me. "Just deliver it to Jake so he and the team can use it when needed". Just as I put the package in my backpack, an employee came out of nowhere and handed Mr. Burton some underwear. "This is the highest quality underwear that Aquaberry has to offer", the employee says to Mr. Burton. Mr. Burton then holds out a pink pair of boxer shorts with red hearts on them. "Oh yeah, this is exactly like my other pairs at home. This will get the chicks", he says outloud. "I'm going to leave now", I told Mr. Burton. Just as I turned to leave, I cringed at the thought of seeing that guy wearing boxers. Granted, I wear boxers too. But hey, I look good in them. I don't think anything would make an overweight man like him look good, especially for the chicks. With the package in my possession now, I went back to my car. Once I got into my car, I got the package out of my backpack and inspected it. I know for a fact I'm not suppose to look at what was in it, but my curiosity was telling me to take a peak. If it's drugs or something that could get me in jail, I need to know what was in it. After a moment of hesitation, I decided to take a peak inside. I grabbed the tape that was covering the package and was about to rip it off when I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and saw that Cameron has left me a text message. I opened the message and saw what she had to say. ''Greg, r u done with whatever task Jake needed u 4? I typed in response to her message: Not yet. I'll meet u in the cafeteria once I finish. I promise. I put my phone back in my pocket and then looked back at the package. I think it would be better if I didn't take a look. Who knows what Jake will do if he found out that I looked into his package. I started up my car and then started making my way back to the academy. I got off of Corner Street and started heading down Main Street towards the school. While driving down the street. I still couldn't get the package out of my mind. Why does Jake trust me with getting him his package? Could it be something that he could against me? I don't know. All I want to do right now was to deliver this package and get back with Cameron. After a while of driving, I made it to the intersection where the road leading to the school's parking lot was located. I looked at the street sign that said "School Street" and wondered, "Couldn't they have called it something better?" I drove down the road and made it to the parking lot. Once I parked my car at my usual spot, I got out, locked it and started making my way back to the Jocks' Clubhouse. While I was passing the water fountain, one of the Greasers got in my way. I tried to side-step around him, but he kept blocking my way. "Excuse me, can I get through?" I asked the Greaser. "You have to pay a tax first, loser", he says to me. "I don't have any money", I told him. "Well that's cool then. I guess I'll just check out what you have in your backpack and take anything valuable. That will be your tax", he says as he tries taking my backpack. I grab him by the neck, put my foot behind his feet, and then slammed him down onto the hard concrete. Something that my dad taught me. Well, it was either him or it was something that I learned from television. I don't remember which. "You won't be taking anything from me soon. Don't ever try to take anything from me again", I told him as I continuously held my hand on his neck, chocking him. "Do you understand?" I then asked him. He nodded yes while grasping for air. I let go of his neck and continued my way to the Jocks' Clubhouse. "THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU, YOU'RE DEAD", the Greaser yelled as I walked away. I paid him no mind and walked through the Athletics Area till I made it to the football field. I walked around the field and made it to the clubhouse. I entered the building to find both Jake and John Maciel talking to one another. I'm guessing that they were finished talking because John started leaving. As he walked by, he gave me the stink eye. I don't know what his deal is, but I really don't care. "You got the package?" Jake asks me as I approached him. I pulled the package out of my backpack and then handed it to him. "And you didn't bother to look inside?" Jake asks me. "Whatever is in that package is your business. I don't want anything else to do with it", I told him. He started digging into his pocket and pulled out $10.00 like I requested. "Here's your money. I may need you in the future, but in the meantime scram", he says to me. "Okay then. Whatever", I told him as I left the clubhouse. I exit the clubhouse only to run across John. "So you're for Jake now, huh maggot?" he asks me. "What's it to you?" I asked him. "Jake sees something in you, that's for sure. But at any given moment, he'll toss you away like a used rubber. He isn't to be trusted", he tells me. "I know that", I told him, "and I know not to trust you". "I never said I was", he says to me. "You let him beat up a Nerd so badly back at the party. That kid could have had a concussion", I told him. "I know when to step in and I didn't need to at the time. No, his girlfriend did that for me", he says before turning in the other direction. "You better watch your back around Jake. He won't give you a moment's peace if you cross him the wrong way", he says before walking away. As he walked away, I couldn't help but wonder what that was all about. Was he warning me? Was he threatening me? I'm going to go with threatening since Craig told me that the both of them were working together. Whatever, that wasn't my concern right now. With nothing else to do right now, I decided to meet up with Cameron back at the Cafeteria. Good thing there's only about 40 minutes left till the next class starts. I still have to eat lunch. Category:Blog posts